


Never Again

by FoxyDangerfluff (Argent_Vulpine)



Series: Never Let You Go [8]
Category: Changeling (Visual Novel)
Genre: Aged up characters, Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, F/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Post-Game, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 21:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16605749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argent_Vulpine/pseuds/FoxyDangerfluff
Summary: Nora had to go away for a conference. Marc was not a fan.





	Never Again

He was waiting for her at the baggage carousel, his hands stuffed in his pockets, scowling at anyone who dared come too close. She saw him before he saw her - not that it was difficult, tall as he was - and she knew the moment he caught sight of her, because he began walking - well… stalking, really - toward her. The crowd parted for him of its own volition, and suddenly Marc was standing before her, gazing down at her for a long moment.

And then his arms were around her, a perfunctory hug, over too soon. “Welcome back. I trust your trip went smoothly?” His tone was level, almost too proper, considering the situation.

Nora smirked up at him, taking his hand in hers and leading him back to the carousel to wait for her suitcase. “I’d have told you if it hadn’t, you know,” she murmured, leaning into him, just enough to reassure herself of his presence. “It was fine. A bit long, a little boring sometimes.” And she had missed him greatly, but she wasn’t about to say that so openly. The trip had been a necessity - a conference she’d needed to attend - but that didn’t mean she’d enjoyed it.

A week away was far too long.

Her suitcase was not long in coming, thankfully, and Marc retrieved it without a word, leading her out of the airport and to the car, his hand pressed against the small of her back.

The drive back to Pine Hollow was made in comfortable silence. Nora drifted in and out of a sleepy daze, her hand resting on Marc’s thigh as he drove. The scent of his cologne was a welcome change from stale, recycled air, but it was his presence alone that was the most soothing.

Once home, she spent a few moments greeting the dogs while Marc got her belongings situated. The moment she was able to extricate herself from overgrown puppy affections, he was suddenly at her side, enveloping her in a hug much warmer and firmer than what he’d given at the airport. Marc buried his face in her hair, and she wrapped her arms around him, holding him close.

They stood like that for several long moments, and then he was showering her with kisses, pressing his lips to every exposed bit of skin, taking in her scent and her warmth and her presence. “I missed you so much,” he whispered, his breath feathering across her skin.

“I missed you, too.” And then their lips pressed together, a long, deep kiss filled with longing and such immense relief that Nora felt almost dizzy from it. She was hazily aware of being lifted, of moving, but was still surprised when Marc settled down on the sofa, arranging her in his lap. Her cheeks flushed slightly at the intimacy, but she made no move to separate herself, instead choosing to press closer.

Time passed as they clung together, a long embrace broken only by kisses and whispers, their fingers tangling in the other’s hair. Eventually they simply sat, foreheads pressed together, reveling in the simple existence of the other. Marc’s arms were wrapped around her, unwilling to let go, when he faintly sighed. “Don’t ever leave again,” he said - demanded, really - with an unhappy grumble to his voice.

Nora’s lips twitched into an amused smile. “I can’t make any promises, you know. You could always just come with me, next time.”

“Perhaps I will do just that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Marc and Nora both belong to Steamberry Studio.


End file.
